Shut Up And Kiss Me: A Renji Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: A prankster alomst all his life...how will Renji feel when another one comes along. They start off as friend...but do the truely realize the feelings that lurk deep within their heart?


Shut Up And Kiss Me

A huge grin spread across the young soul reapers lips, _'This is going to be great!'_ She thought, quickly hiding behind a pillar. She peered around, expecting to see her favorite red pineapple walking straight into her trap, but it wasn't him that was coming. It was Komamura! Her Taicho! "Ah-! Taicho, hold on!" The girl yelled, but it was too late. A bucket of paint fell down, splattering Komamura in a sea of dark green. His expression didn't even change as he said, "Natsumi…this is your idea of a joke?" The girl stepped out of the shadows, looking down. "I'm sorry Taicho…I was trying to get back at Renji for embarrassing me yesterday." She quietly said, ready for the reprimand. But it didn't come. Komamura chuckled slightly and place a hand on Natsumi's head. "You're so unrelenting, if anyone insults your pride…you sure dish it out to them." He said, smiling down at her. Natsumi looked up at her Taicho and smiled, "Yah…sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just, next time, make sure that it will hit him." Komamura said, turning and walking away. Natsumi smiled, _'He is so kind…I'm so lucky to have him as my Taicho…'_ she thought. She turned away to go inside her squad's area when a light smack to her head stopped her. "Eh-! What the-" She said, turning around to face her "arch enemy", Renji. He stood there, a huge smirk plastered to his face. "Hey squirt, tried to set a trap for me, eh?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Natsumi rolled her eyes, did she really have _this _guy for a friend? "Whatever…just you wait." She said, smiling a bit. Natsumi turned and walked away, leaving Renji standing there.

"Natsumi…you are so dense. When will you realize? It's not always about playing tricks…" Renji muttered, putting his hands behind his head and walking away. He headed off to meet with his Taicho, Byakuya Kuchiki, to see if there was anything planned for the next few days. As he entered, he immediately saw Byakuya, sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. Renji cautiously approached him, knowing full well that he couldn't trust his eyes to figure out what mood the Taicho was in. Byakuya glanced up from his work, his eyes narrowed. "Renji, I'm sending you off." He said, handing out a sheet of paper. Renji blinked and slowly took the paper. Reading over it, his eyes grew wide, "Wait…I'm going with-"

Meanwhile, Natsumi also walked into her own squad's main room. But in her case, her Taicho was nowhere to be found. In fact, she was the only one in the room and it was way too quiet. A small frown came across her small, pale lips, there was nothing to do. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs, brushing her light green hair out of her face. Things weren't quiet for long though, her Taicho soon walked in, all the paint gone, and glanced over at her. "Ah…Natsumi. I'm glad you're here. I actually have a small mission for you. Yamamoto-Sama gave myself and Kuchiki-Taicho orders to send one member from our squad to go check out a possible Hollow gathering point. We talked it over and decided that you and Renji would be the best bets. You're the only two that actually get along." Komamura said, handing her a sheet of paper with all the details.

Natsumi blinked, she was going to be with Renji? Alone? Just the thought of this made a small blush come across her cheeks. Lately, for some reason, every time that she thought of Renji…she couldn't help but blush. There was just something about him…something that she couldn't pinpoint. She was think about him more and more often, and whenever he was around she couldn't help but try and pick on him. Little did she know, that's exactly as he felt as he stood in his own squad's main room. He stared at the paper, glad in a sense but a bit upset. Renji had been trying to get her attention, not in the way of friends like he usually did, but in a more…relationship sort of way. As with her…there was something about Natsumi…that drove Renji insane. But he couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it was her light green hair…her matching dark green eyes…that smile. The smile that could brighten even the most pessimistic person's day and make them smile. He didn't know how to tell her…but maybe this trip…just maybe, he could finally tell her exactly what he felt, and she might return his feelings.

"Natsumi? Are you alright?" Komamura asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Natsumi nodded and looked up at the tall Taicho. "I am. I'm going to go get ready to go. If Renji comes along before I'm done, let him know for me…alright?" She said, tupping off, humming happily. Komamura watched the young girl walk off and just smiled. "She's growing up…it's been a long time since she joined our squad…and even though she's always happy, after meeting Renji and spending time with her…she seems even happier." He quietly said, only to be interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. He turned toward the door and said, "Come in." And who else would enter but the said person he was just talking about.

"Ah…Komamura-Taicho, hello." Renji said, bowing slightly. Komamura held up a hand and smiled, "Hello Renji. It's nice to see you, Natsumi is just gathering a few of her things…she should be done pretty soon." He said. Renji nodded and looked around, this place was just as clean as Byakuya's office…he wasn't sure if that was Komamura's doing or if Natsumi was the one who cleaned up after everyone. He shook his head at the thought and smiled slightly. _'Nah…the little squirt wouldn't clean for anything.'_ He thought, chuckling a bit to himself. Natsumi walked out with a small bag, in it were just a few things, that weren't all that necessary but she wanted them none the less. Natsumi looked up and saw Renji and waved. "Hi Renji. Looks like we will be working together, isn't that exciting?" She asked, smiling at him. Renji nodded and looked to Komamura, "We will get going right away." He said, bowing his head once more before exiting with Natsumi.

It took a few hours before the two of them actually arrived at their destination. "Alright, I'm going to start over there, meet back here in five." Renji said, before he flash stepped off. Natsumi nodded, even though he was gone, and looked around. There was nothing here, there were no signs that _any_ Hollow had been here. _'This is strange…usually they will send us if the area has had a know tendency to have Hollows in it…but this place, there hasn't been any activity in months.'_ Natsumi thought, a small frown appearing on her lips. She was a bit glad that there wasn't anything to do…but she was also…a bit sad. But, why was she sad? There was no reason to be…was there? It wasn't that hard for her to figure it out, she was sad because once the mission was over…she wouldn't get to spend time with Renji. Natsumi sighed, and looked around. Renji was nowhere to be found. It had been more than ten minutes and he was still gone. Something was wrong, Renji wasn't the type of person to be late, especially if he was the one who put a time on something.

Natsumi headed off in the direction where she felt Renji's spiritual pressure, but stopped halfway there when she felt another presence, one she didn't know. Renji's pressure was wavering, and that scared her. "Renji…" She muttered before quickly flash stepping to where Renji was. When she got there, she saw a sight that horrified her. Renji was all bloody and out of breath, standing in front of _something_. That something looked like a human…but had the traits of a Hollow as well. Renji stared at the _thing_ and yelled, "It's over!" He quickly charged at the thing and sliced Zabimaru through the top half of the thing's body. Screaming in pain, the thing evaporated…just like a Hollow. Natsumi stood in shock, horrified by what had happened to Renji.

Renji slowly looked over at her, and weakly smiled. "Hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to make you worry…" He said, being cut off by a Zanpak-to stabbing him though his stomach. Blood dripped from the wound and his mouth as he looked back to see who had stabbed him. The thing…it was back. Natsumi screamed, "No! Renji!" As he fell, unconscious to the ground. Natsumi looked at the thing and glared, "Nobody hurts the people I care about…especially the person I love…I haven't even gotten to tell him yet!" She screamed, drawing her Zanpak-to and charging at the thing. In record time, she had killed the thing, and sheathed her Zanpak-to. The only reason she was able to kill the thing so fast…was because she had a driving force. Someone had hurt Renji…and in turn, that had hurt her.

Natsumi quickly made her way down to Renji, who was lying on the ground, still unconscious. She knelt down and gently picked him up slightly, placing his head in her lap. She brushed a few stray hairs out of Renji's face, and moved to place her head against his. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. I'm so sorry…" She said, tears coming to her eyes. Renji slowly opened his eyes, only to see Natsumi right there. "N-Natsumi…?" He quietly said, moving one of his hands to gently touch the side of her face. Natsumi gasped and pulled away slightly. "Renji…Renji are you alright?" She asked as he slowly sat up on his own. He nodded and said, "Yah, I'm alright. I just think he caught me off guard and all. I wasn't ready."

"I-I'm so glad…I can't tell you how happy I am…" She said, smiling and closing her eyes, causing the tears to slowly fall down her face. Renji's face softened and he slowly took her hand. "Natsumi…I'm sorry I worried you. But it's alright now…" He said, using his other hand to gently pull her face up by her chin. Natsumi felt a small amount of heat rise to her cheeks, she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around Renji and hugged him tight. Renji winced slightly but hugged her back none the less. He could get used to this, and so could she.

"Renji…I've been putting it off for a long time…but seeing this happen…made me realize that I need to be completely honest. You never know when something bad could happen and take you away. So I'm just going to tell you…and I hope you don't find it stupid or blow it off like it's nothing…because it is something. It's a feeling that I hold deep in my heart that no one else knows about…well…you're going to know now because-" She was cut off by Renji placing a finger over her lips and then saying, "Shut up and kiss me."

He pulled her forward and gently, but fiercely captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Natsumi's eyes widened, but she soon found herself melting into the kiss. This was too good to be true…them, there, together. Pure heaven. If only the stupid thing called breathing didn't get in the way, they could have stayed that way for eternity. But alas, it isn't so. Renji pulled away slight and quietly said, "Natsumi…I love you. And I have loved you for the longest time. At first…I only saw you as a friend…but then one day…it just happened. And I couldn't deny what I felt." Natsumi smiled a small blushy smile and said, "Well Renji…I feel the same…I love you too. And…here, I actually got you something that I wanted to give to you when I told you." Natsumi began digging through her bag as Renji watched, curiosity plastered on his face.

A wicked grin came across her lips as she pulled out his present and placed it in his hands. Renji gawked at it for a minute and then frowned. "Not funny…not funny in the least." He said, looking back at her. Natsumi smiled and said, "Well…looky here…my pineapple…has his own pineapple. How sweet." And that was the truth, for in his hands was a pineapple, the leaves were dyed red and there was writing on it that read, "Renji-Kun~"

Renji rolled his eyes and pulled her in for another kiss, "No more fruit jokes, they get old." He gently kissed her, tossing the pineapple aside. Natsumi smiled into the kiss and gently touched his cheek before pulling away, "Okay fruit boy…whatever you say~"

---End---

This one came to me in one day…I hope you like it Eatos~ 33


End file.
